<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ginny's Training by demonkatgurl17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247118">Ginny's Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkatgurl17/pseuds/demonkatgurl17'>demonkatgurl17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and the Series of Degrading Events [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur does what he wants, Conditioning, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Foot Fetish, Grooming, I have a fire extinguisher you stupid flamers, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read the tags for christ sake, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkatgurl17/pseuds/demonkatgurl17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpts from Ginny's childhood as her father's love begins to take a new form... </p><p>Starts when she's eight and ends just before Ginny goes to Hogwarts.  </p><p>This is a side-fic for my Harry Potter and the Series of Degrading Events, but can def be read as a one-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and the Series of Degrading Events [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ginny's Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max/gifts">Max</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Max, who commented on my last fic with the prompt about Ginny and her Daddy and their earlier years (a plot bunny I had considered earlier on and forgotten as this monster of a series progressed). </p><p>This idea seized me and wouldn't let go, because it was a shot to write pure, smutty drivel and currently my series is getting plottier and plottier and it's nice to forget to plan and just fucking PORN.</p><p>So thank Max for setting back my writing progress by a day lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ginny's eight when her Daddy’s touches behind to change. It's nothing too noticeable, not at first, mostly because his touches are the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>linger</span>
  </em>
  <span> longer, caress teasingly, massaging even. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They don't hurt, so Ginny isn't bothered by them, but she begins to notice that the different touches only come when no one else is around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By nine, Ginny finds more ways to be alone with her Daddy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She helps Daddy in his shed, mostly sitting on the edge of the table, quietly watching as he experiments on the funny little muggle things he brings home from work. From time to time, her Daddy will look up and give her a smile that makes her bones feel like rubber. Sometimes he'll even wrap his arm around her, pressing until he's between her legs, a warm, comforting heavy weight with something hard digging into her belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My good quiet girl. Daddy loves you</span>
  <em>
    <span> so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She strives to be quiet while in his shed, hoping for more of those special hugs that he seems to give only to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her Daddy’s touches have started to change again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he hugs her, he'll rub his thumb against her chest, tickling her nipple, even palming the buds of a breast, squeezing the soft mounds that seem to be growing bigger now by the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She used to complain about her breasts, hating them. She'd cried when Ron teased her for growing "boobs". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when Daddy tucks her away in his shed, setting her on the table edge, wiping her tears away, he looks into Ginny's eyes and tells her that her breasts make her</span>
  <em>
    <span> special. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smiles and blushes, happy that her Daddy likes her new chest, even if it's squishy and feels weird. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>High on her father's acceptance, Ginny doesn't pause when he asks her to show them to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She readily lifts her dress, bunching it up until her entire body is bared to him. It's then that she realizes that she forgot to wear panties and that her lower mound is on display too. Ginny almost starts to feel self-conscious because that area between her legs has been more sensitive lately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When no one's around, she'll rub at it, thrilled at the pleasure that doing so brings, especially if that little nubbin is stroked</span>
  <em>
    <span> just right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father's stunned look scares her a little and she starts to lower her dress, shame creeping in, but he stops her gently. "You're</span>
  <em>
    <span> beautiful,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he whispers. And he ducks his head down to place a soft kiss on each cheek and then, when she's giggling and happy again, he places a kiss on her lips. And another. And another, each time lingering longer, his tongue darting out to tease and poke between her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tongue brushes hers and Ginny pulls away, startled. He hushes her, tells her he loves her so much that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to kiss her. She tells him— "Well if you love me so much, you have to kiss me </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a playful grin, he does just that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picks up her hands and places a fat one on her knuckles, turns it over to do a bigger one on her palm, slipping his tongue out to make her squeal. Her dress falls from her hand as he plants a line of soft pecks up her arm to her shoulder. To her delight, he makes long wet laps at her neck, which Ginny</span>
  <em>
    <span> swears </span>
  </em>
  <span>aren't</span>
  <em>
    <span> kisses</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But they make that place between her legs go all tingly, so she tilts her head back and lets him, eyes drifting closed a little. He makes a cursory path down her other arm, and lifts her dress up and off her completely to better give her butterfly kisses from her neck down to her growing breasts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is where he starts to linger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands come up to rub and massage them as he gives the nips wet kisses. "How does this feel?" he asks breathlessly, looking up at her with eyes so warm and loving that any discomfort or weirdness that had been building just melts away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her Daddy loves her. He wouldn't hurt her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It feels good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good." And he goes back to kissing her nipples, sucking on them here and there, going back and forth between them, sucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His fingers twist at the nipple not in his mouth with increasing pressure until he's</span>
  <em>
    <span> pinching</span>
  </em>
  <span> and her legs are rubbing together, her pussy on</span>
  <em>
    <span> fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft moan leaves her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still good?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hot breath wafts over her wet nip and she shivers at the cool feeling. Ginny's not sure when her own breathing began to quicken, but it feels like she's been out running around for how labored it's gotten. "Yeah, still good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hopes he'll continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's making little sounds now that feel funny against her skin, but they also light up that sensitive place between her legs and unconsciously her arms come up to press his face closer, her fingers weaving in his red hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hums louder, seeming to like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's too bent over to wedge between her legs, but he urges them apart anyway. It doesn't occur to her why until that hand skims up her thigh and pets at Ginny, at the place between her legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jolts at his touch not because Ginny doesn't like it or is scared by it. She's shocked by how his fingers find and manipulate that little nubbin and massage it in tight circles that make her want to clamp her legs around his hand or spread her legs wider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's not sure which she wants more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He coaxes her to lay on her back on the table. She's perfectly happy to do so, her father's warm weight settling over her again. Daddy's sucking and nibbling at her breast, pinching the other</span>
  <em>
    <span> hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and between her legs, he's stoking that fire higher and higher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's</span>
  <em>
    <span> slick</span>
  </em>
  <span> now, his hand drenched in her fluids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A finger teases lower at the slit that she's only just discovered holds a whole other level of sensations. Ginny moans, legs spreading wider for him, asking with her body instead of her words because she doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>the words to say what she wants. She's not really sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>what she</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants, just that her Daddy's making her feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good and she doesn't want that to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That finger carefully pushes in, further and further, his thumb rubbing her little nubbin as his knuckle meets her mound. It is strange and vaguely uncomfortable, but that feeling disappears fast. She rocks on his finger, her body knowing what it needs even if she doesn't. He takes the hint and starts working that finger in and out, in and out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon a second finger is pushing in too and he slows, letting her become accustomed to the stretch. Ginny's a fast learner though and it's not long until a third slides in too. The fourth is harder to negotiate, but with firm touches to that nub, to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>special place</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that his pinky finds its way inside her, his fingers twisting and stoking her inner walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's</span>
  <em>
    <span> thrilling</span>
  </em>
  <span> this warm feeling emanating from between her legs. Her legs kick and twitch awkwardly until Daddy urges them up, bending, heels on the table. Her legs spread wider of their own accord and Daddy praises her for being so</span>
  <em>
    <span> good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny spreads them even wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips trail wet kisses down her belly, down to where his fingers are diligently working her, massaging and teasing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not until his mouth is on her sensitive nubbin that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her body arches, her hands fist in her Daddy's hair, pressing his face into her groin, his answering groan lighting her up again. He pulls away just long enough to cast a few spells and then all his attention is back on her. "There now," he whispers, though now there's no need to do so, "don't hold back, let Daddy know just how much you like it," and down he goes, licking and suckling and</span>
  <em>
    <span> nipping</span>
  </em>
  <span> at her sensitive flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny's dimly aware that she's crying, but the tears aren't from sadness or pain so she ignores them. It's not like she can focus on anything but her Daddy anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand still on her breast pinches hard, rolling her nipple. Her hips buck, right into her father's face. He chuckles though, not mad in the slightest for bumping his nose with her bone mound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes </span>
  </em>
  <span>this…" He grins up at her, holding her stare for a while as he gives her nubbin kitten licks that make her hips roll on his fingers, a moan falling from her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny blushes, shy all of a sudden. "Is...that okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>good, darling. You're doing very well. In fact...you may be ready for something...a little more </span>
  <em>
    <span>grown up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If you like. If you think you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny nods frantically. She loves doing grown up things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well now. Alright then." Daddy's fingers withdraw from her completely. He hushes her disappointed sounds. "You'll see," is all he says before he's messing with his robes and his penis is hanging out. It's far bigger than what Ron's got and it's leaking from the tip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny asks what's wrong with his penis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daddy chuckles. "Cock", he corrects, fisting himself, rubbing the fluid into his skin. "This is Daddy's cock. There's nothing wrong with it. When Daddy </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>loves someone and wants to show them how much he loves them, his cock gets big and wet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you show mommy your cock?" She tries the word out, finding she likes it better than penis. It sounds much more matter of fact, more direct than</span>
  <em>
    <span> penis</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It sounds fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daddy groans, his eyes burning with something she does and doesn't understand. "Daddy shows his cock to mommy quite often, yes. But not the boys," he says, before she can ask. "This is just for you and mummy." He pumps himself. "Would you like to see what me and mummy do to show our love to each other?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagerly, Ginny nods. She likes that the boys don't get to see this, that this is all for her. It's easy to ignore that this is for mum as well, because mum's not here and it's not mum that Daddy's burning up with his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daddy steps close, angling the tip of his cock to her throbbing pussy. She gasps at the first brush against her slit, and again when the tip presses in, slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her walls </span>
  <em>
    <span>stretching</span>
  </em>
  <span> around him. She's whimpering, the feeling of</span>
  <em>
    <span> fullness</span>
  </em>
  <span> uncomfortable even after having four of his big fingers inside her. Somehow his cock feels even</span>
  <em>
    <span> bigger</span>
  </em>
  <span> than it looks and the inexorable inward push makes her tears flow again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't stop until he's all the way in, his hairy groin pressed to her bald one, grinding against her in little rolls of his hips that try to force his cock in even deeper. His hands are tight on her hips, and it hurts, but not as much as where she's stretched so tight around his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes, closed in a look of pain, snap open when she gives a whimpering cry. "Oh Ginny…" He smoothes away her tears, cradling her face. "Don't cry, darling. You're doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>well. You feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>good on Daddy's cock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-it..it feels weird," she warbles, sniffling back more tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kind of weird?" He patiently pets at her face and hips, and the unbearable</span>
  <em>
    <span> tightness</span>
  </em>
  <span> begins to ebb, gradually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hiccups around a groan. "Like I'm gonna be pulled apart." She throbs around the massive girth and it hurts in a way his fingers didn't. She’s not sure what to do now. All she knows is that he’s inside her and she can hardly breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, let's try something." Daddy's fingers return to her nubbin, making small circles again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long, her breath is hitching — and not from pain. Her pussy still throbs, but the ache is better, more manageable, and now she's almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>gripping</span>
  </em>
  <span> at his cock, clenching around it. Her Daddy groans, but he stays perfectly still, focused on her pussy and easing the pain of entering her like this. "How does it feel now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Unconsciously, Ginny's hips start moving, rolling against her Daddy's cock inside her. It feels better than good now, but what feels</span>
  <em>
    <span> better</span>
  </em>
  <span> than good?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she remembers, but her thoughts drift before she can voice that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daddy finally shifts, pulling out </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little, then pushing back in. "Is this okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny nods, moving with him, biting her lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's slick again and he slides easily now, back and forth, his thrusts getting longer and longer. The tip of his cock is just inside her pussy and he surges in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, burying it deep inside again.  Ginny whines, reaching for her Daddy, unsure of what she wants until he gives it to her — another thrust,</span>
  <em>
    <span> harder, faster</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her fingers curl into his jumper. "Please!" He keeps going, battering at her insides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fucking you," her Daddy groans. "Daddy’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> you...oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>darling</span>
  </em>
  <span>—" He grasps her hips and finds a rhythm that makes her whimper and beg in wordless sounds, needing to ease the different ache coiling in her belly, the ache that’s driving her mad and needs her Daddy's cock </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeper</span>
  </em>
  <span>, now reveling in the stretch of his cock within her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How she thought it hurt before, she doesn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daddy grunts and groans, sounding as lost as she is to this madness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when she thinks she's going to lose her mind, she does. His lips find her nipple again, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>bites</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she's </span>
  <em>
    <span>shaking</span>
  </em>
  <span>, legs kicking, pussy clenching around her Daddy's cock as she cries out, pleasure beyond what she'd ever achieved with her own furtive petting washing over her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>drowning</span>
  </em>
  <span> her—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daddy cries out too, his thrusts becoming rough, nearly painfully so, and then he roars out his release, pressing in deep as he can as his cock pulses inside of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny shivers, coming down gradually from heaven, sweaty and worn out, but pleasantly so. Not at all like when she'd chased her brothers for hours, trying to get them to give her back her toy broom. This felt</span>
  <em>
    <span> good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her Daddy pulls out with a funny wet sound that makes Ginny giggle. Something warm and wet is leaking from her, down into the crease of her butt. It feels strange, but she finds she likes it. She likes it even better when her Daddy leans down to slip his tongue in after the stuff, cleaning her up in long, groan-filled laps. His hands play with her breasts again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She no longer misses the flat chest she used to have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron's first year at Hogwarts is due to start just days before her tenth birthday. Amongst all the excitement and uproar of another Weasley going off to Hogwarts, it goes unnoticed what this means for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ginny</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It means that she's left at home, the last Weasley child lurking in the Burrow. She's not alone, not really with mum there, but when she's not strapped to her mother's side, she's off entertaining herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she plays with herself, she must take extra care that what she does goes unheard and unseen by her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She goes up to Bill and Charlie's old room, pushing a crate of forgotten toys in front of it to block it from intruders (her mother). After removing her clothes, Ginny gets on the bed and lays down on her back, legs bent and spread to give herself room to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dildo in her hand vibrates softly when the tip touches her slit. Swallowing back a groan, Ginny eases it in, breath hitching as the low vibration kicks up a notch or two. She bucks and the toy slides in completely, stretching and teasing her. It's not as big as her father's cock, but it'll do until he can get home, when she can steal into the shower with him so that he can fuck her from behind while he washes off the long workday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that's</span>
  <em>
    <span> hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> away and she can't wait. She hasn't been able to wait for months and months, since he first slid his thick cock into her and filled her with his love. A day hasn't gone by that they don't play together in some way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's learned how to use her mouth now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And how to ride, but it's difficult for her short legs to find the leverage to bounce up and down on his length. She finds the stretch of him inside her addicting and she gets irritable when Daddy can't get away some nights to fuck her properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why he gifted her some </span>
  <em>
    <span>toys</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has a fair collection now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clamps that pinch her nipples when his fingers aren't there to do it. Gags that keep her silent when she can't hold back her own moans and whimpers. Plugs for her asshole, which Daddy had begun to play with too, revealing how that hole can be a source of pleasure just like her pussy (she's spent </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> playing with her ass, never tiring of the weird feeling of having a toy or cock inside it). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there are the dildos, facsimiles of her father when she can't have his cock. Some are normal that vibrate and are charmed to lube and shoot cum, and some are more specialized, shaped into creature forms like hippogriff, thestral, werewolf, and dragon (the biggest). The special ones she loves most. They stretch her in ways that her Daddy can't and they come close to the fullness she gets when he fucks her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's playing with a werewolf dildo today. It's thick and lumpy in weird places, and develops a knot at the base when she gets close to orgasm. Heavy balls hang from the base.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loves it the best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once she's good and wet and has the toy moving at a quick pace, she whispers "start", and the toy takes on a life of its own, charmed to life at the code word. She lays back, arms falling to the bed beside her, enjoying the magical movements of the toy in and out of her tight pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until it's not enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling to her knees, Ginny leans down to brace her arms on the bed, hips high in the air as the toy increases its tempo. The fake balls slap at her clit (a new word she's learned) in this position, the angle much more preferable as the bulbous werewolf cock rubs her sensitive walls and her g spot (another new word). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She presses her face to the bedspread to help muffle the cries she's making because she's unable to hold them back, not now, not with the dildo hammering away inside her. Dimly, she wonders if this is how it feels to be fucked by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>werewolf, its bulbous length hammering her like some crazed animal attacking her pussy, desperate to mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pleasure coils in her belly, shooting up her spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knot begins to grow, threatening to lock inside her every time it </span>
  <em>
    <span>slams </span>
  </em>
  <span>in, balls swinging and striking at her clit with increasing fervor as she's fucked like a ragdoll, keenly missing the bruising grip of hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knot catches and the toy jerks, hammering her now in fast micro-thrusts that push her over the edge, the toy spilling its faux werewolf cum as she clenches and rocks on the toy, sobbing into the bedspread. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn't know how long she stays like that, hips in the air, the toy locked inside her, its charmed release leaking from around the knot (it's spelled to dump a </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive </span>
  </em>
  <span>amount of cum and it always makes a mess). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her pussy throbs around the toy, sated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an hour or so, Ginny will be stuffing her needy pussy full with fingers or another dildo, waiting for her Daddy to come home and fuck her right proper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ginny, lunch is ready!" Her mother’s magically simplified voice called from somewhere in the house, reaching Ginny, jarring her from her stupor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coming mum!" she groans, even though her mother can't possibly hear her. “End.” The toy shrank at the code word, sliding from her with a gross squelch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was going to be a long day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny's on her knees in the bathroom, sucking eagerly at her Daddy's cock. He guides her into a fast pace, eventually holding her still while he fucks her mouth. She's proud to say she can take all of it now, after practicing on her dildos for weeks (and her father, of course). It's a neat trick, she's learned, to hold still with him down her throat and then begin to swallow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes fast, unable to hold off. The cum that doesn’t shoot down her throat flows out of her mouth, dripping down her chin to the new jumper mum knit her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merry Christmas Daddy," Ginny grins, once her mouth is empty, fully aware of the wanton picture she makes with the cum on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merry Christmas darling," her Daddy whispers back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He draws her to her feet, then swings her up to sit on the wash stand. His head is under her skirt and he licks at her pussy with single-minded intentness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Merry Christmas indeed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks, clutching at his shoulders as he gives her </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>present</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny's de-gnoming the garden when a shadow moves over her where she's on her hands and knees on the ground. A large warm weight presses against her from behind. Fingers dip under the waistband of the trousers she wore for this task and she regrets not wearing her skirt instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how are we coming along?" Her button and zip are undone. Her trousers slide down to mid-thigh, her panties still in place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Much better now," she sighs, wiggles her hips encouragingly. A nudge at her pussy through her panties tells her that he's freed his erection. She pushes back against it, the tip digging into her wet folds until the material bars the way. She whines. "Fuck me, Daddy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses the back of her neck as he finally yanks her underwear down to join her trousers. "Anything for my </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span> girl." He presses in, his cock stretching her delightfully as he bottoms out, balls against her thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ginny sighs, clenching around him. That never fails to make him lose control and fuck her hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn't fail now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He plows her there, out in the open garden, breeding her like the bitch in heat she is (more new words she's learned).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gnome creeps out from behind a scraggly bush. It watches them, something hungry in its primitive gaze. Soon more gnomes are coming out, watching. Sme are making lewd gestures and noises in their funny language. Many are touching themselves, getting off on watching the human male mate what they know to be his own daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grins at them, loving the attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cum streaks the ground and her face before her Daddy shoots his cum inside her, the warm fluid dripping from around where they are joined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He withdraws from her used pussy with a sigh, pulling her underwear and trousers back up, concealing the evidence of their indiscretion. A wave of his wand and the watching gnomes are launched towards the field behind their house. "That's one way to degnome the garden, I suppose." He pats Ginny's hips. "I'm to tell you supper is almost ready." He cleans the dirt from their knees with another wand wave. After wiping the gnome seed off her face (and licking the surprisingly sweet fluid off her palm), Ginny follows him into the house, enjoying the feeling of being used and filled with her Daddy’s cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's asleep when Arthur slips into her bedroom. He draws back the covers to reveal her nude body, which is beginning to fill out as puberty works its magic on her. As much as he loves her slight frame, the youth in her round face, he likes the swell of her growing breasts, the hair beginning to fill in at her groin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's becoming a woman before his eyes and it is a humbling sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His baby girl is growing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knot forms in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a mantra Arthur's told himself ever since he began to touch her years ago, when he first trespassed against his own blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he can't help himself. It's like he'd drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time, he tells himself it's the last time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until he does it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur's very good at fooling himself, just as he's fooled his wife into believing he's a good man. How can he be, when he wants to sink cock deep into his youngest child — an actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span> — and fill her with the seed that made her? How can he fuck his wife, thinking all the while of his little Ginny, and still be a good man?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was tortuous, being so close to her, watching her, his eyes caressing her skin as his fingers longed to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, Arthur succumbed, tracing over her limbs with light, teasing passes that threatened to stir her from her slumber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An idea occurred to him as he traced at a rib. A sick, twisted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgusting </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea, somehow worse than what he'd done to her before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wand in hand, he cast a silent sleeping charm over his ten (nearly eleven) year old girl, ensuring that she would stay asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood filled his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, even as he shucked off his pajamas and crawled into her bed, hovering on all fours above her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm sick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't leave the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blew softly on her nipples, licking his lips as he watched them tighten in the pale light of the moon streaming in through the window. Carefully, he tongued one, circling the taught nip into a stiff peak in the subtle swell of her breast. He repeated this on the other, reveling in the naughtiness of playing with her young flesh in the dark as she slumbered, unknowing what was being done to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cock swung heavily between his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh how Arthur wanted her…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved down the bed to her feet, lifting one up to his face. Ginny was ticklish, normally, but under the sleeping charm, she was limp and relaxed. Arthur mouthed at the heel, licking his way up the arch to her cute little toes. He spent a long while sucking each on into his mouth, fellating them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Awake, Ginny would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> have let him get this far. He’d have gotten a broken nose before he’d even made it to her toes, Ginny kicking him in the face on reflex. But thankfully, she was dead asleep and Arthur was quite free to indulge himself in this particular fetish, one he only dared use on paid prostitutes, young girls used to strange desires from the clients. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her foot was covered in spit by the time he switched feet, giving her other foot his loving attention, which moved up to her ankle...and up her calf...her thigh…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur spread her legs wide, settling down between them, rubbing his face against her pussy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d done a thousand times and hated himself for it, but it was hard to chastise himself when Ginny egged him on so </span>
  <em>
    <span>enthusiastically</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he could hardly believe his luck, having such a wanton whore at his disposal whenever the mood struck him. And it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> luck, despite his grooming of her starting when she was eight, getting her accustomed to his touches, becoming more intimately acquainted with her body, eventually giving in and fucking her when his baby girl was just nine, getting her used to toys and his cock and all manner of depraved acts. Despite all of that, it was pure luck that not once had his daughter fought him, evaded him, or threatened to tell someone of their illicit acts. Ginny had agreed all too readily to stay quiet, to keep their love from prying (motherly) eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was luck that Ginny </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, almost more than even </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> did at times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was...addictive. It was part of what made Arthur come back to her again and again when he knew he shouldn’t. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If she liked it, how could it be so wrong?</span>
  </em>
  <span> said a sickly-sweet voice in the back of his head, the same voice that urged him to fuck her blind while his wife cooked dinner in the next room, while their children played games a floor away. Arthur was in too deep to stop and no one was stopping him. He was too careful, too driven by need to let anyone close enough to take this from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Softly, Arthur kissed his daughter’s clit. He’d hardly touched her, but he could smell the musk of her, knew that if he parted her folds with his tongue, he would taste the beginnings of her own lustful slick rising from within her. Always wet for him, she was. He chuckled under his breath. That was gratifying and it helped soothe some of his reticence at touching his unconscious child like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that she would refuse him if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> conscious. Ginny had approached him for sex just as often as he came to her. There was likely little he could do to put her off now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saving her pretty pussy for later, Arthur knelt up and straddled her head, knees wide to either side of the pillow under her head, which held her better to his crotch.The tip of his cock looked obscene against her small mouth, but he knew well that it could accommodate his entire length. Yes, it was best that she was sleeping, having her big blue eyes staring up at him with her nose buried in his pubic hair, cock in her throat, would have been too obscene to handle. He’d bodily fucked her face many a time when she’d done that, little eager whore that she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>savor </span>
  </em>
  <span>this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Arthur nudged her lips apart, driving a little ways into her mouth. Her lithe, clever tongue skimmed the underside of his cock, teasing at it, as if sucking cock was instinct now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was. Merlin knew how many times he’d had her in the past two years for her to be this accustomed to a cock in her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the back of her throat, he paused, waiting for any sign of consciousness. There wasn’t, the spell assured it, but it still sent a thrill down his spine to pretend that she was really sleeping, not just spellbound, that she might just stir from her slumber to find him </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thrust deep before he could stop himself, too wound up by the fantasy. He was all the way in by the time he grasped the reins of his control, panting heavily. That she could do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him, bring him to such need and recklessness even whilst asleep showed Arthur the futility in his struggle, but struggle he did. Though his body was so complicit in his damnation, Arthur’s mind was in agony, torn as a father for delighting in his incestuous love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was very close to coming down his baby girl’s throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting like an animal, he used her mouth, rutted and groaned, the silken heat of her stoked his desire higher and higher, driven by the wet sounds his cock made as he forced her to take him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was on the cusp of orgasm when he found the strength to pull away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not away from his daughter, no, he pulled away so he could crawl back down the bed and slide deep into her tight pussy, thrusting into her slick and welcoming channel with a violence he never shared with her while she was awake, not really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On some level, it frightened him, how rough he was, how unconcerned he was with her comfort and limits as he took his pleasure. He was as mean and selfish as the worst rapist, his cock unrelenting and punishing as it drove deep, pounding against her cervix, intent on making her his in every way. He couldn’t stop. Ginny felt too good around him and he wanted her too much, had teased himself too much to stop now. That his lust had somehow triggered this mad violence was </span>
  <em>
    <span>unthinkable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he was powerless to stop himself from savaging her, raping her in her sleep until he finally shot load after load of his cum deep inside his baby girl, tilting her hips up and holding them, giving her womb every chance to accept his offering as he growled and pummeled his cum deeper and deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a shock of course when he felt a stirring of magic wrap around them, setting within young Ginny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Horror settled into his bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes..</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Arthur was less experienced, less aware of himself, he would have missed that telltale flare of their magic rising, mixing — the moment when Ginny became pregnant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Absently, Arthur felt himself slip from her body, finally stumbling off the bed to lean against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No, no this couldn’t... This wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>possible</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, of course he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was the father of seven children, he knew very well how children were made. That he hadn’t gotten around to getting Ginny a birth control charm was beyond negligent, it was</span>
  <em>
    <span> stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he knew that now, but it had never seemed like the right time to take Ginny to a healer, who would undoubtedly ask questions about why such a young girl was getting that kind of charm worked, and of course there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Molly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who always accomplanied her children out of the house and going to a healer for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> certainly wouldn’t have flown well—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, he supposed he should be surprised that this hadn’t happened before now. Ginny had been easing into puberty for over a year now, had started menstruating months and months ago, but Arthur hadn’t taken it seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in the back of Arthur’s sick mind, he had rather hoped—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, there was no entertaining </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea, it was beyond foolish to think of his little girl carrying a baby at her age. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>future</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>NO!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panicking, Arthur ran his hands through his thinning hair. He needed to solve this. In just a week, Ginny would be off to Hogwarts and she couldn’t, </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t, </span>
  </em>
  <span>go to school pregnant. It would ruin her. And there was the tiny matter that Arthur might go to Azkaban. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The laws surrounding sex with children were still horribly lax, no matter how progressive the community was getting nowadays. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Resignation hit Arthur like a physical blow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to fix this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears fell from his eyes as he approached the bed. He stared down at his baby girl, who looked so sweet and innocent in her charmed sleep, regardless of the wanton splay of her limbs and the semen leaking from her pussy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was for the best that she was unconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his wand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Aprstravia”</span>
  </em>
  <span> left his lips in a defeated whisper, tears spilling down his face, watching as his spell settled over Ginny’s belly, sinking into her skin...and extinguished the life Arthur had wrought upon her. Though she was unconscious, Ginny gave a pained whimper, shifting fitfully against the mattress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spell was known to be more than a little uncomfortable. But it was effective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, it was good that she was unconscious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Arthurthought, sinking to the floor as quiet sobs racked his body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If she knew what I’ve done, she’d neve look at me again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even now, he was selfish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hogwarts Express was an impressive sight. Even though Ginny had tagged along many times to see her brothers off to school, this was the first time that she would get to board it herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ducking out of her mother’s suffocating, teary-eyed embrace, Ginny followed her father off to the side, away from prying ears as he gave his daughter the last face-to-face talk they would get until Christmas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite herself, tears filled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She desperately wanted to go to Hogwarts and begin her own journey...but she also didn’t want to leave her father’s side. Who would she run to when she needed help? Who would help coax her into that sweet release her body now </span>
  <em>
    <span>craved </span>
  </em>
  <span>and couldn’t seem to do without? Granted, she was taking her toys with her, but toys had only ever taken the edge off, not fulfilled her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a job for her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her distress must have shown for her Daddy knelt down and wrapped her in a big Weasley hug that made her smile through her tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There, there. This is a happy moment! You’re all grown now. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn to go off and learn magic. You’re a strong girl and I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>confidence in you, my darling.” He smiled broadly, tears in his own eyes . It didn’t matter that she was the last of seven. She was his baby girl and he was proud and sad to see his child off into the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...what about.. What if I need—” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling away a bit to look her in the eye, Arthur put a finger to her lips, knowing what was on her mind. He cursed himself for not handling this earlier, in private. When they’d had </span>
  <em>
    <span>time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “It’s perfectly understandable that you’re worried about that. It’s natural. I’m not saying it’s going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but if you make the right </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if you are a smart girl, </span>
  <em>
    <span>discreet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mind you, then there should be no reason that you can’t have a perfectly good time while you are away from home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean..with others?” She wasn’t sure she liked that idea. She’d fantasized about having sex with other people, but they were all faceless shells. At Hogwarts, there would only be </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Ginny had no idea how to ask someone for sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She voiced this concern to her father, who chuckled warmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ginny, dear...You have been approaching me for sex for over a year now. Apply what you’ve learned. But be careful. You may get what you want or you might get hurt. Sometimes both at once. Just be brave and know that I will always love you and will be there for you, even when I can’t be there in person.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile felt brittle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew what dangers lurked out in the world, how girls like Ginny could be taken advantage of, but Arthur would not always be there to catch her when she fell. Some lessons, hard as they were, she was going to have to face alone. His selfishness had set her on this path, but she was the one who would have to walk it and it cut him to the core, knowing that if his baby girl got hurt spreading her legs for the wrong person, the fault would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s okay if I—” Ginny bit her lip. Why did her Daddy want her to fuck other people. Didn’t he want her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t expect you to go for months and months with only your toys for company.” He squeezed her tight to his chest again, whispering in her ear. “Don’t think of it as betraying me. Think of it as an opportunity to </span>
  <em>
    <span>learn.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>school</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after all. And just think, come Christmas time, you can come home and show me something </span>
  <em>
    <span>new.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He released her and stood, grinning playfully down at her. “Just make sure to always keep your charm with you.” He poked at the necklace that was tucked into her shirt, the product of a quick trip to Diagon Alley earlier that week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I thought you knew it all!” Ginny crossed her arms, her stubborn look belied by her twitching lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ginny, your father is old and has been around the Quidditch pitch a time or two, but that does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean he’s flown in every position.” He steered her back to where Molly was overseeing Fred and George board the train, her wand out and threatening them every time they tried to dart back out of the train, pretending hysterics about going back to school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t see Percy, Ron, or Harry. He assumed they had already boarded the train.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Molly gave her one last hug.The train whistle blew just as Ginny clamored into the car after Fred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur stood with his hands in his pockets, waving and smiling sadly as the train began to move, taking his little girl off to Hogwarts and away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was ironic, he supposed. Time had done the one thing he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Molly was in tears. “I know we’ve done this before, but it breaks my heart every time!” She blew her nose into a handkerchief. “Oh, what if we haven’t prepared her enough? What if—?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur pulled her into his arms, giving her forehead a gentle kiss. “We’ve done all that we could. She’ll take it from here. And besides, we’re sending her to the safest place on Earth: Hogwarts. What could </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen when she’s under the care of Albus Dumbledore? Come now, how about you and I go take advantage of an </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty house </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the first time in</span>
  <em>
    <span> how many years?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subtly groping her, he led her over to the apparation area, where most of the parents were milling around to use. Molly giggled, swatting at him. “You dirty old man. And what about the car, hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>parking </span>
  </em>
  <span>lot, Molly. It’ll be fine for a few hours. Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Arthur grinned at her deep blush, feeling the telltale twitch of his eager cock. There was a reason Arthur had seven children so many years apart. He might be married and getting older, but he had the libido of a rabbit and a wife who loved to indulge it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the back of his mind, he knew he was going to miss Ginny terribly, but if anything could help him get over his addiction to his daughter’s pussy, it was his addiction to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>pussy. Maybe if he fucked Molly enough, he’d get over his little perversion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Molly’s ample backside as they apparated back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was worth a shot. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me at collared-fantasies.tumblr.com. It's mostly boring though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>